


With Deepest Condolences...

by The_Hypothesis



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio 029: Serenity (Torchwood), M/M, Short One Shot, Spoilers if you never heard it, The Pasta Roller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hypothesis/pseuds/The_Hypothesis
Summary: Ianto is finally back at the hub after his time in Serenity Plaza.A very, very short story.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	With Deepest Condolences...

* * *

Jack felt bad after Ianto lost his pasta roller in the explosion at Serenity Plaza.

It was such a strange thing to see how excited Ianto was to finally get one. He only got to use it once and already had recipes for his next attempt stuck to the fridge with souvenir magnets from all they places they never actually got to visit.

It was just one of the many things they lost that night. 

But one day, after things had gone back to _their_ normal, Ianto came into the tourist office to find a gift bag on his desk. He opened it and discovered a brand new pasta roller identical to the one he had. Ianto smiled with excitement.

However, there was also a card with the gift bag. 

It was a sympathy card covered in white flowers and silver condolences. And inside, in Jack's scratchy handwriting, it read...

_Ianto,_

_Sorry for your loss._

_Send noods._

_-Jack_

* * *


End file.
